Les larmes d'une fleur
by chokasi
Summary: Hana est une jeune fille tout à fait normal jusqu'au jour ou elle se fait remarqué pour ses pouvoirs de shinigamis, elle devient alors une shinigamie sous les ordres de Renji mais qui estelle vraiment ? Pourquoi tent de mystère sur son passé ?HanaXRenji
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fic de Bleach bonne lecture

Ps : Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi sauf les personnages comme Hana ou Sakura qui sorte de mon imagination.

Les larmes d'une fleur

Chapitre 1 :

C'était un après – midi doux et ensoleillé, Hana était allée faire les courses de son maître. La jeune fille marchait d'un pas lent à travers les rues du quartier vingt et un de Rukongai, en rêvassant :

« Toujours rêver, si seulement je pouvais déjà être une shinigamie ! Mais mon maître m'a dit qu'il devait encore m'apprendre une technique » Songea t-elle en soupirant.

Soudain, elle entendis des cris et des plaintes, elle porta instinctivement sa main à son zanpakuto dissimuler sous son kimono bleu pâle. Plus elle avançait plus les cris se faisait pressant et elle finit par se mettre à courir vers les hurlements.

Elle finit par arriver dans une ruelle ou des garçons étaient en train d'attaquer une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus grande que Hana :

« Sa suffit maintenant ! Rend le nous ! Criait l'un des garçons.

- Il a raison c'est pas bien de voler ! Dit le deuxième en lui tordant le bras dans le dos.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un cris de douleur avant de s'exclamer d'une vois tremblante à cause de ses pleurs :

- Mais…mais je ne l'ai pas prit je vous le jure !

- Et en plus elle jure ! S'exclama un autre garçon.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette scène Hana décida d'intervenir :

- Hé ! Vous ! Laissez cette pauvre fille tranquille !

Dès que les garçons lurent aperçut, le garçon du milieu qui devait être leur chef s'exclama :

- On se tire les mecs c'est la martienne !

Et ils détallèrent comme des lapins sans demander leur restes.

Hana s'approcha de la fille qui avait été attaqué avec prudence. Celle-ci était à genoux par terre et pleurait, Hana s'accroupis à côté d'elle et s'écria :

- Ne pleure plus, ils sont partit comment t'appelles-tu ?

La jeune fille sécha ces larmes et répondit :

- Je m'appelle Sakura.

- Enchanté Sakura moi c'est Hana, pourquoi es que ces garçons t'attaquaient ?

- Ils disaient que j'avais volé leur porte-clés.

- Tous sa pour un porte clés ?!

- Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas volé !

- Mais je te crois voyons, et puis arrête de me vouvoyer sa me gêne s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- J'ai une idée et si tu venais faire les courses avec moi ?

- D'accord je veux bien.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et Hana remarqua que Sakura était plus jeune qu'elle, elle l'a dépassait d'une tête. Après cette observation elles se rendirent au marché du quartier vingt et un.

Sur le chemin Sakura posa des tonnes de questions :

- Dit, pourquoi ces garçons t'on traiter de martienne ?

- Ben… C'est comme ça que l'on m'appelle dans le quartier

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est parce que j'ai deux yeux de couleurs différentes.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi t'as un œil rouge et un œil bleu ?

- C'est comme sa que je suis-je n'y peux rien.

Sakura resta un moment dans le silence avant de rétorquer :

- Ouais, ben t'as beau avoir des yeux de couleurs différentes je t'aime quand même !

Hana la regarda un peu surprise avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.

Après avoir fait les courses Hana et Sakura se baladèrent un peu avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. Là, la jeune fille au regard bicolore posa quelques questions à Sakura :

- T'as maman ne va pas s'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas venir ?

- Non car j'ai l'habitude de me promener pendant des heures dans le quartier.

-…

- Toi tu as une maman et un papa ?

Le regarde de Hana se voila de tristesse avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- Non, je n'ai jamais connue mes parents.

- Alors tu vis toute seul ?

- Non, je vis chez un maître shinigamis qui ma adopter quand j'était petite.

- C'est quoi un shinigamis ?

Avant de commencer son explication les yeux bicolores de Hana se mirent à pétiller de bonheur et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage : Les shinigamis était belle est bien son sujet préféré.

« Alors les shinigamis sont… »

Une détonation l'arrêta dans sa lancer elle jeta un regard sur l'endroit ou avait eu lieu l'explosion, les passants c'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens.

- Ques qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sakura d'une vois blanche.

- Je ne sais pas mais il ne faut pas rester ici ! Répondit Hana en la prenant par la main.

Elles se mirent à courir en sens opposer des détonations.

Hana avait sentit le réatsu d'un Holow et elle avait tous de suite décidée de fuir avec Sakura car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais soudain elle s'arrêta, un autre réatsu se faisait sentir, se n'était pas celui d'un Holow non c'était celui d'un shinigamis en danger !

- Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêté ? Questionna Sakura.

- Ri…rien ! Rien du tous vas-y cours je te rejoins ! Répondit Hana.

- Mais non reviens ! HANA !

Les cris de Sakura ne firent rien, Hana était déjà partis en courant en direction des détonations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Renji Abarai le vice capitaine de la sixième division était en mauvaise posture, il était partit en mission avec le capitaine Kuchiki afin d'éliminer le rassemblement de Holow du quartier vingt et un de Rukongai. Il s'était séparer de son capitaine pour que la tache soit plus vite accomplit, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas assez fort face à se Holow. C'est vrais il devait l'admettre il avait passer deux semaines sans s'entraîner car la sixième division avait beaucoup de dossiers en retard mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il était aussi affaiblit !

Coincer sous la patte droite du Holow il était vraiment en mauvaise posture, il risquait de se faire bouffer d'une minute à l'autre. Il jeta un regard vers Zabimaru qui était planté dans le sol, assez loin de lui. Le Holow rigola et saisit Renji il l'approcha de sa bouche et le vice capitaine ferma les yeux s'attendant au pire.

« Descend du ciel, Lévana !!! Hoshi!!!!!!

Une rafale de poussière d'étoile tomba du ciel, Renji rouvrit les yeux stupéfait de se qui venait de se passer. Le Holow leva la tête vers le ciel et une jeune fille en kimono bleu pâle surgit brandissant un sabre avec plusieurs piques comme un cactus sur la lame. La jeune fille en kimono trancha le bras du Hollow (celui qui tenait Renji) et se posa par terre aussi légère qu'une plume. Renji tomba par terre (avec la main du Holow qui le tenait toujours). Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui l'avait sauver, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attaché en deux nattes basse et des yeux bicolores : L'un rouge et l'autre bleu. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard vers Renji et sauta sur le Holow, elle trancha son masque d'un seul coup.

Hana se tourna ensuite vers Renji allonger par terre et lui sourit.

Kuchiki qui était arrivé au moment où Hana avait débarqué avait assisté au sauvetage de son vice capitaine et il fixait Hana avec une idée en tête.

Fin du chapitre.

NDLA

Lévana : Lune en biblique

Hoshi : Etoile en japonais.


	2. Chapter 2

Les larmes d'une fleur

Chapitre 2 :

« Etes-vous blesser ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

Après l'attaque du Hollow, Hana c'était accroupis à côté de Renji pour voir si il allait bien :

-Oui je vais bien, mais qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il en se relevant.

-Notre nouvelle recrue ! S'exclama le capitaine Kuchiki en sortant de l'ombre.

-Comment ça ?

Avant que Byakuya n'est put répondre, Hana se tenait devant son visage et le fixait d'un air colérique :

-Vous étiez là !? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas aider se shinigamis ? Questionna t-elle.

-Et bien parce que quand je suis arrivé tu étais déjà sur place et j'ai trouvé que tu te débrouillais pas si mal. Répondit Kuchiki.

Hana écarquilla les yeux, elle ? Pas si mal ! Et en plus c'était un shinigamis qui la complimentait, et un shinigamis noble vu le Kenseikaan dont-il était coiffé. Renji s'approcha de son capitaine et de la jeune fille et s'exclama :

-Mais capitaine vous avez parlez de nouvelle recrue.

- Oui Renji cette jeune fille est très doué, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Hana n'en croyais toujours pas ses oreilles, c'était pas possible elle devait rêver des shinigamis ne pouvait pas la complimenter :

-Hana, mais vous vous moquez de moi n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas…enfin moi…shinigamie ? Balbutie t-elle.

- Je suis le capitaine de la sixième division Byakuya Kuchiki et voici mon vice capitaine Renji Abarai.

Abarai me toisa avant de s'écrier :

- Mais capitaine cette enfant ne peut pas être shinigamie !

- Et pourquoi cela monsieur ! Et pour votre gouverne j'ai 45 ans !

Hana détestait qu'on la rabaisse est dès que c'était le cas la colère l'emportait sur ces autres sentiments.

-Je suis un vice capitaine tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur se ton ! S'énerva Renji.

- Et vous je vous interdis de dire que je suis une gamine !

Avant que Renji n'est eu le temps de répliquer Byakuya intervenue :

-Qui t'as enseigné l'art des shinigamis ?

- C'est mon maître, pourquoi cette question ?

- Peux-tu nous conduire à se maître Hana ?

- Oui suivez moi.

Hana replaça son zanpakuto dans son fourreau sous son kimono et conduis les deux shinigamis chez son maître.

Une fois dans son quartier un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi quand elle vit pleins de gens se diriger vers chez elle, et il s'accentue encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le rassemblement devant chez-elle. Sakura se trouvait dans la foule et dès qu'elle l'aperçut elle courra vers elle :

« Que se passe t-il Sakura ? S'inquiéta Hana.

-Es-ce que ton maître s'appelle maître Hasegawa ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Oui il c'est fait agresser mais qui sont ses gens avec t…

Sakura ne termina pas sa phrase que Hana était déjà partit en direction de sa maison. Elle se faufila entre les gens en s'excusant et entra dans la maison. Son maître était assis sur une chaise et un policier était en train de lui poser des questions, dès que Hasegawa aperçut la jeune fille il se lava de sa chaise et se dirigea vers elle en écartant les bras :

- Mon enfant l'heure est grave tu n'es plus en sécurité ici ! S'écria t-il.

- Maître que c'est-il passer ici ? Que vous est-il arriver ?

- Ecoute il faut que tu partes tu es en danger ici.

- Comment je ne comprends pas.

Au moment où le maître allait répondre son regard fut attiré par Renji et Kuchiki qui venait de rentrer suivit par Sakura :

- Que font des shinigamis ici ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'une simple agression de quartier amène des shinigamis. S'exclama le maître d'Hana.

- Ils ne sont pas venu pour vous mon maître, ils étaient en mission contre un rassemblement de Hollows dans le quartier et j'ai sauver Renji Abarai que voici, de l'attaque d'une de ses créatures. Expliqua Hana en appuyant sur le mot « sauver ».

Renji fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer mais le capitaine Kuchiki le devança :

- Oui, une intervention grandiose. Je lui propose même si elle veut devenir shinigamie.

- Shinigamis ?

Hana ferma les yeux s'attendant au refus de son maître mais se qu'il répondit l'étonna au plus au point :

- C'est une excellente idée mais il y a un petit problème.

- Lequel ? Demanda Renji radieux qu'il y a un souci dans l'admission au gotei 13 de la jeune fille.

- Hana n'a pas de diplôme de shinigamis. Expliqua le maître.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela vue son talent je suppose que je pourrais arranger les choses. Dit Kuchiki.

- Et bien…vu ces conditions il ne me reste plus qu'à accepter.

Hana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait ses chances pour être shinigamis ! Renji grogna mais ne dit rien. Maître Hasegawa se leva et demanda à Hana de le suivre dans un petit coin de la pièce pour ne pas être entendue par les shinigamis :

- Je suis fière de toi tu vas enfin réaliser ton rêve ! S'écria t- il.

- Maître qui vous à agresser ?

Hasegawa la regarda dans le blanc des yeux avant de secouer sa tête comme pour effacer une mauvaise idée et repris sans se soucier de sa question :

- Je voulais t'apprendre la technique Bankai mais si ton Shikai est assez efficace pour que tu sois admise chez les shinigamis je suppose que se n'est pas la peine.

- Maître répondez moi qui vous à agresser ?

- Ne te soucie pas de cela mon enfant et réalise ton rêve.

-…être shinigamis…

- Tout à fait.

Hana monta dans sa chambre et fit ses bagages en expliquant en même temps se qu'était un shinigamis à Sakura qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Elle allait aller au Seireitei le jour même car les shinigamis avaient fini leur mission et y retournait aujourd'hui. Pour le départ elle enfila son plus beau kimono : Un en soie mauve recouvert de fleur de cerisier rose.

Au moment des adieux elle étreignit fortement son maître en lui promettant de faire attention à elle et de ne jamais oublier de s'entraîner elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes qu'elle essuya rapidement avec le revers de sa manche pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Elle avait horreur de paraître faible devant les gens mais c'était normal qu'elle soit triste car pendant toute son enfance la seule personne qu'elle avait connue c'était son maître. Lui aussi paraissait toucher par les séparations mais elle n'en était pas sûr car il ne laissa rien paraître.

Lorsque Hana étreignit Sakura celle-ci éclata en sanglot et la jeune fille eu du mal à la calmer et pour cela elle du promettre plein de chose : De revenir la voir, de ne pas mourir, de ne pas l'oublier…

Enfin il partir ! Hana continua à secouer sa main pour leur dire au revoir jusqu'à se que Sakura et son maître disparaissent de sa vue. A se moment elle sentit un grand vide s'installer dans son cœur, elle se tourna vers Renji et lui demanda :

« Combien de temps va durer la traverser jusqu'au Seireitei ?

- Cinq heure au moins maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

Elle gonfla ses joues de colère et se concentra sur la marche. Les deux shinigamis n'avait pas pris le shumpo car ils ignoraient que Hana le connaissait aussi et c'est à pied que s'écoula leur voyage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Dans une pièce sombre éclairer seulement par une boule de lumière au centre de la salle se tenait une personne. Elle se trouvait devant la boule de lumière et faisait penser à une voyeuse de bonne aventure devant sa boule de cristal .Une grande cape violette à capuche lui couvrait le corps :

« Se vieux maître à refuser de me dire ou elle se trouvait ! S'il n'avait pas provoquer une explosion avec son kido qui à attirer du monde il me l'aurait sûrement dit » S'écria une personne cacher dans l'ombre ou seulement deux yeux émeraude sans pupille se voyaient.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Il me la faut vous m'entendez ! Harcèle se vieux bougre jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut je veux trouver cette fille ! Répliqua la personne enrouler dans la cape violette.

- Nous pouvons donc tuer cet homme ?

- Bien évidemment ! Cela ne ferra rien s'il refuse de te dire ou elle se trouve car on le tuera et cela la fera souffrir !

La personne emmitoufler dans sa cape ponctua cette phrase d'un rire maléfique avant d'ajouter :

- Où tu te caches je te trouverais et je te tuerais ! Comme cela se serra moi la reine !

Dans la prénombre de la salle les deux yeux de la personne emmitouflé dans la cape violette apparurent, ils étaient bicolore.

Fin du chapitre.

NDA :

Kenseikaan : C'est le truc blanc que porte Kuchiki sur la tête, c'est signe de noblesse.

45 ans : 15 ans en age humain

Un petit coms ? yeux suppliants XD


End file.
